five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 66 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Level 2
Short Summary Long Summary Sasuke recognizes the four bursts of foul Chakra, and realizes that the Sound Four have advanced to Level 2, calling it the strength of a Jōnin. He also muses that their leader, Kimimaro, was even stronger for being able to face Gaara, mentally pleading that the people facing them be careful. Franmalth then brings the Uchiha back to reality by telling him to hold still so he can take his soul. Sasuke quickly dodges the extended arm and growls in frustration, having been unable to land a good blow on the Demon so far. With a smirk, Franmalth coats his other fist in electricity, and sends his Chidori forward. Cursing, Sasuke quickly blocks the attack with the ribs of Susanōō, wondering if this is how it feels to have your moves copied against you. Franmalth insists that he isn’t copying, but taking and improving the move. He boasts that his capabilities mean that he doesn’t have to charge the enemy, but simply stretch his arms to impale them, claiming to have surpassed Sasuke’s Chidori. As Sasuke releases the ribs, Franmalth laughs that while he can’t see Sasuke’s eyes, he can tell how mad he is. The Uchiha frowns, realizing that’s why Genjutsu hasn’t worked, and asking if someone told the Demon how to fight the Sharingan. Franmalth cackles that everyone in the Coalition is aware of how to fight it, what with Sasuke and Kakashi being enemies. He declares that it’s easy to avoid the Sharingan by watching the rest of Sasuke’s body. Growling, Sasuke thinks he could end the fight with a Genjutsu, but knows how difficult it could be thanks to Franmalth’s precautions. The Demon laughs at Sasuke’s frustration, then saying he can’t wait to see how the Uchiha looks when the fight is over. Gray looks at the beaten Edorad and Shawlong, sighing that he wished he could’ve taken on all the Fracciónes, thinking about how Natsu had done it. A voice admits that Natsu was impressive, but that his men had gotten complacent. Gray then senses a massive level of energy and sees a whistling Grimmjow, who concedes that beating an Arrancar is no easy feat, let alone multiple. Gray then identifies the Sixth Espada, who arrogantly calls himself the one and only, saying he thought he would drop by, chat, and beat the hell out of everyone. He asks if Gray is seeking revenge for what the Arrancar did to Natsu, and the Wizard scoffs that Grimmjow didn’t really hurt Natsu. Gray then strips, admitting that little can keep Natsu down, and stating that he’s going to beat Grimmjow because he’s a threat to Fairy Tail and the Alliance. Grimmjow sweat-drops and asks why Gray is stripping, warning him not to try and seduce him, because he doesn’t swing that way. Gray indignantly yells for Grimmjow to shut up, denying the attempt at seduction. Grimmjow then realizes what Gray said earlier, grinning when he realizes that Natsu is alive, thinking he sensed his power earlier. He calls this excellent; wanting another round with Natsu, saying it was his best fight since Ichigo. Gray laughs, saying Grimmjow will have to go through him first, promising that the Arrancar won’t be so confident after they’re through. In answer to a curious Grimmjow, Gray claims that he’s a much better fighter than Natsu. Grimmjow retorts that he’ll believe it when he sees it and pounces forward with a Sonido. Gray quickly counters with an Ice Make Shield, but Grimmjow shatters it with one punch. As the Arrancar draws his Zanpakutō, Gray manages to block the initial strike with an Ice Bringer. Still grinning, Grimmjow states that while Gray’s reflexes are impressive, they’re not enough. Grimmjow floors Gray with a punch to the jaw, and follows up with a kick slammed into the Wizard’s stomach. Gray barely recovers and fires his Ice Make Lances. With a chuckle, Grimmjow vaporizes all of them with a Cero, with a disbelieving Gray just barely avoiding its trajectory. Gray then aims and fires an Ice Cannon, with Grimmjow simply holding his Zanpakutō in front of him to respond. After the attack explodes, Gray wonders if he won, but Grimmjow laughs as he casually strolls forward. He compliments the strong attack, but states it still isn’t good enough. Gray stares in disbelief at Grimmjow just shrugging that off, realizing just what a difference there is between most Arrancar, and Espada. Grimmjow taunts the “Ice Boy” for the bravado earlier, stating that he hasn’t broken a sweat while Gray looks ready to piss himself. The Arrancar then shouts for Gray to hit him with his best shot, and the Wizard finally composes himself, thinking it isn’t over, and he has plenty of techniques left. Jūgo cries out in pain as he’s tossed onto concrete, and Fukuro proclaims that they can now begin. The Ninja gets to his feet, and asks for his opponent’s identity, and reasoning for bringing him there. Fukuro declares that it was his sworn duty as a warrior for justice to take away the Alliance’s strongest one at a time. He declares that he is Fukuro of Trinity Raven, and the “monster” is his first target. Jūgo freezes at the label, and Fukuro states that he will liberate the “monster” from the burden of existing. Jūgo states that while he once would’ve welcomed this, he’s a proud member of Taka who can control his monstrous rage, and that dying now would spit on his friend’s grave. A disgusted Fukuro asks if Jūgo chooses to be an evildoer by resisting justice, vowing to destroy him with a Jet Ho Ho. Jūgo is then clotheslined, hacking up blood when he flies into another building. Inside the General Franky, Franky notes Jirōbō’s new appearance, and feels the evil power coming from the Ninja. Jirōbō slams his fists, asking if the cyborg is afraid, boasting that he has the strength of many. Franky narrows his eyes, saying his mecha was built for multiple enemies, admitting being impressed that the Ninja lasted so long. Jirōbō scowls and calls himself one of Orochimaru’s elite Sound Four, saying it’s obvious he could last against a tin can. Franky frowns at the insult, saying there’s no need for it, and he takes pride in his shipwright skills. Jirōbō promises to take pride in destroying the hunk of metal, getting into his Arhat Fist stance. After Franky tries to stop him with a General Left, stating that the secret technique will have to stay secret. A completely unharmed Jirōbō disagrees, and slams a Crumbling Palm: Secret Technique: Earthshaking Fist into the stomach. Franky gasps and sees the metal on his mecha cave in, sliding back and falling to a knee. With a triumphant grin, Jirōbō explains that he improved his Arhat Fist after being resurrected, and that specific routine allows him to gather qi, and unleash it in a single blow. He is disappointed that the mecha wasn’t completely destroyed, but at least there’s an opening. Scoffing, Franky opens the cockpit and steps out, saying it wouldn’t be cool to let someone destroy one of his best creations, not with his pride as a shipwright at stake. Jirōbō laughs at this, asking if he’s stupid for abandoning a higher defense and offense. Franky states he wouldn’t expect someone like him, or anyone from the Coalition to understand. He tells the Ninja to look at the city, and while the saying is that something is built with blood, sweat, and tears, it goes beyond that. Creating something needs heart and pride, and that means leaving a part of you out in the open world for all to see. Franky states that it applies to the city and his General Franky, calling the Coalition bastards for callously destroying everything, and not respecting a creator’s heart and pride. Jirōbō asks why he cares about something that can be rebuilt. Franky admits that they can and will be rebuilt, not objecting to the initial destruction, but they’ll allow people to rebuild and leave their hearts with their creation, and the Pirate decides to not let Jirōbō hurt them anymore. The Ninja cracks his knuckles; eager to see Franky’s plans fail when he realizes he can’t defeat him. Franky scowls, stating that him coming out of the General Franky is the worst possible thing for his opponent. He promises to bring 110% and renews the clash with a Strong Right, which is matched by Jirōbō’s fist. Jirōbō strikes a Shatter Palm into Franky’s chest, but the Pirate doesn’t even flinch, promising that his body won’t cave to those attacks after his two years of modification. Franky then slams his other hand into Jirōbō’s head, flooring him. Once the Ninja recovers, he launches forward to hit Franky’s jaw with a head-butt, sending the Pirate stumbling. Franky responds with a Weapon’s Left, but Jirōbō is quickly able to dodge, and counters with an Earth Style: Earthquake Slam. The resulting tremors force Franky to lose his balance, which Jirōbō takes advantage of by rushing and striking the Pirate with a Tackle Charge to the shoulder, and a quick Crushing Knee. Recovering quickly, Franky slams a Franky Iron Elbow into Jirōbō’s head, who even asks why the Cyborg always goes for the head. Franky attempts a one-liner by saying the Ninja needs some sense knocked into him, but it just sounds weird. Jirōbō attempts a Shatter Palm at Franky’s leg, but the Pirate sees it coming and jumps back, complaining that isn’t cool bro, prompting an angry shout at being called bro. The Ninja sends an Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu, but it’s completely destroyed with a Coup de Vent, even breaking through to hit Jirōbō and push him back. Legs wobbling, Jirōbō wonders why his techniques are ineffective, but remembers that as a cyborg, he’s probably made of an advanced metal foreign to the Ninja world. He thinks there must be a weak point, deciding to use the cloud of dust to vanish and do some test runs, using an Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu. Franky is not surprised, cursing about the Ninja running off or planning a sneak attack, raising his fists as he decides to stay on guard and wait for the next move. Jirōbō leaps out and aims a Slamming Palm at Franky’s face, who’s able to dodge, but his counter strike fails as the Ninja retreats underground. Franky frowns and tries to smoke him out with a Weapons Left through the ground around him. This fails miserably as Jirōbō leaps and nails a Slamming Boulder in Franky’s back, forcing the Pirate to cry out in pain, falling to a knee. Jirōbō gives a triumphant grin and moves for another strike, but has to dodge Franky’s swipe. The Ninja notes that the weak spot on the back seems impractical, but beggars can’t be choosers. Franky glares and fires a Franky Radical Beam, but Jirōbō is able to dodge and get back underground. The Pirate realizes that his weak spot will probably be targeted again, and stays on guard, thinking that he’ll be ready. Jirōbō leaps out, kunai in hand, and throws the blade at Franky’s back, but the Pirate is able to turn and nail the Ninja in the face with a Strong Hammer. He grins in victory, but “Jirōbō” turns out to be a Mud Clone. Despite a soldier’s warning, Franky’s back is hit by a Crumbling Palm Secret Technique: Rockslide Charge, forcing the Pirate to scream in pain as he’s knocked down. Jirōbō brags that he transformed into the kunai, and tricked Franky with the clone, saying it’s time for him to die. Franky then surprises Jirōbō by getting back up, and farting a Coup de Fume right in his face, creating a smokescreen in the process. Jirōbō curses and asks what sort of moron would use farts as a tactic. Far away, Kiba glares at Naruto and admits he has the sudden urge to beat the crap out of him. Jirōbō roars in rage, angrily saying he’s tired of this, and Franky’s voice agrees. The Pirate then grabs Jirōbō with a Franky Lock, and rockets himself up into the air. He states that this is an homage to a respected enemy, which is certainly more than what he can say for the twisted Ninja. Jirōbō finally notices how high they are, and pleads for Franky to stop. With a grin, Franky asks if he’s scared, asking what’s a few broken bones, if they can just be rebuilt. As Jirōbō screams in terror, Franky flips them both and rockets down with a Franky Senor Suplex. Franky slams Jirōbō’s head into the ground, creating a massive crater. Franky walks out of the dusty debris, and strikes his pose, yelling in triumph. Jirōbō has reverted to his normal state, out cold and flat on the ground, defeated. Level 2 Kidōmaru leaps from ice spike to ice spike, taunting Rukia to catch him. Rukia tries to pin him down, but she internally curses that he just keeps jumping around. Going through Hand Signs, Kidōmaru says he won’t leave Rukia alone and gives someone for her to “play” with. He slams a hand down and uses his Summoning Jutsu: Kyodaigumo. Rukia growls in frustration, and states that she’ll just freeze it. Kidōmaru states he knows, thinking it’ll keep the Soul Reaper busy for long enough. Rukia curses the Ninja for sacrificing one of his own, and treating a comrade like that. Kidōmaru scoffs and declares he’ll do whatever it takes to win the game, then asking it doesn’t matter to Kyodaigumo what he does as long as he gets a good meal. Rukia states she won’t play along, knowing that the Ninja wants to gain distance and snipe her with his arrows. Kidōmaru grins; saying knowing the plan isn’t enough to stop him, then adding that Rukia will have to play along, and ordering Kyodaigumo to kill her. The spider roars and spits venom, which a cursing Rukia barely raising Sode no Shirayuki in time. She’s able to freeze the venom, but when it falls and shatters, it causes the ground to almost instantly decay. Kidōmaru mocks her and then asks if she can handle more, ordering his summon to speed it up. The spider then starts spitting venom at the rate of a Gatling gun, and Rukia realizes she can’t keep it up, cursing as she leaps away. Kidōmaru grins now that Rukia is on the run, and tries to find a perfect sniping nest. Rukia decides not to waste anymore time and vanishes with a Bakudō #21: Sekienton. Kidōmaru curses that he’ll need his Third Eye, opening it up. The spider hisses as it’s head darts around looking for any movement, when a blur speeds out. The spider tries to snap, but Rukia is able to quickly pass and freeze it. She then looks and sees a tear in the corner of its eye. Rukia furiously calls it unforgivable that Kidōmaru would callously dismiss the Summon, and screams his name in anger, asking where he is. Kidōmaru tells Rukia where, right before piercing her chest with an arrow. While the arrow instantly freezes when entering her body, it remains lodged deeply in, forcing her to her knees. The Ninja gives a triumphant laugh, saying her ability to freeze anything does nothing to help against the high-velocity arrows, calling her an unlucky player for having the arrow stuck. Rukia then states that Kyodaigumo was crying, not wanting to be sacrificed like that. She glares and states that Kidōmaru doesn’t know the first thing about predators, who are just hunters looking for a good, painless meal, not bloodthirsty killers. Kidōmaru scowls and brings out his arrows, not liking being lectured, promising to pierce her mouth so he doesn’t have to hear her speak. Rukia snarls and breaks the arrow sticking out of her, and while Kidōmaru calls that hardcore, he calls it useless before telling her to die. He fires the three arrows, but Rukia blocks it with a Bakudō #39: Enkōsen. When Rukia prepares for a slash, Kidōmaru reacts with confusion, thinking he’s far enough out of slashing range that she can’t close the distance. Rukia chants a Roku no Mai, and Kidōmaru notices that all the moisture is being frozen, lengthening the blade enough to slash him. He curses as he leaps back, thinking that it won’t be long enough, but the blade grows in a split second, with Kidōmaru internally cursing that he played around too much. Rukia slashes the Ninja with a Hakuga, making him scream in pain as his slashed wound freezes over. The Soul Reaper takes a slow breath as she raises her body temperatures back to normal, stating that those who throw away their comrades’ lives always fail in the end, quipping that he lost the game. Rukia then collapses to her knees, cursing that she needs to get the rest of the arrow out, apologizing for leaving the rest to her comrades. Sakon taunts Lyon, asking if he can do better, claiming not to have broken a sweat yet. The Wizard realizes that he’s being toyed with, barely keeping up after Level 2 was activated. He then notices Sherria trying to consume air to get stamina, but Ukon interrupts, doing everything he can to wear her out. Lyon regains his composure and decides to use new techniques. While he’s barely tested them, he has no choice, deciding not to drag things out. Lyon promises more to come, saying Sakon failed to realize the Maker Magic has endless possibilities, especially with his Dynamic Ice Make. Sakon grins at the prospect, and Lyon starts with an Ice Make: Phoenix. Sakon smirks and flicks a drop of blood, shattering the wing with a Ninja Art: Parasitic Blood. He explains that he infused his Chakra in his blood to turn it into a parasite. Lyon smirks and reminds him that it’s an Ice Make: Phoenix, and quickly reforms the left wing with a wave of his left hand. Sakon is too surprised to avoid the strike of its beak. Lyon states that he can reform or expand any spell while it’s in use. Sakon lands and clutches his wound, cursing that the Wizard shouldn’t act like he’s won the battle. Lyon grins and forms an Ice Make: Pufferfish, waving his hand to make it explode. Sakon tries to dodge the spikes, but is still pierced in several non-fatal places. The Ninja snarls as he removes them, cursing that he’s more pissed off than he was against Gray, still thinking it unforgivable he was beaten. Lyon tells him to get over himself, saying that for all his bluster, he forgot the cardinal rule that there’s always someone stronger, remembering how he personally learned the hard way, asking how Sakon can keep missing the point. The Ninja screams that he won’t be lectured, and he’ll prove he’s the strongest. Sherria is starting to feel the fatigue from facing the relentless Ukon, thinking that she could turn the tables and show the power of love, if she could just eat air. Ukon shouts at the God Slayer, asking if all that power from before has run. Sherria proclaims she has enough and sends a Sky God Bellow, but Ukon quickly evades it. Sherria follows up with a Sky God Boreas, creating a black whirlwind, and when Ukon tries to run through it, he’s enveloped. Sherria triumphantly thinks she got him, but sees Ukon nowhere when the attack clears up, wondering where he went. Ukon asks what’s with the look, and with a look of horror, Sherria notices Ukon’s face on her arm. He says hello and asks if she minds if he breaks down her body, deciding to be a parasite so he can rest and recharge. Ukon yells to Sakon of his success, with Lyon also noticing. As Sakon grins and congratulates his brother, Lyon shouts for them to let Sherria go, to which she blushes that her crush really cares. With a sadistic grin, Sakon tells Ukon to drain her body, and he quickly agrees. Lyon asks what they’re doing, and Sakon states Lyon will no longer fight and let himself get beaten, and Sherria will be freed if he doesn’t resist. Lyon curses, and Sherria shouts that they can’t be trusted, telling him not to worry about her. Sakon shrugs and admits his word is all they can go on, but that’s all that’s keeping Sherria alive, advising Lyon to take the deal. Lyon asks if Sakon will really let Sherria go, and the Ninja grins, saying he’ll keep his word. Sakon grins that the “stupid trash” made the right choice, and floors Lyon with a punch to the face, and repeatedly kicks him. When soldiers try to help, Lyon stops them, saying Sherria will die if they interfere, and Ukon sadistically asks if Sherria is sad watching it, prompting a flash back. Sherria remembers when her cousin, Sherry, took her to Lamia Scale, saying she would love it, since it’s so full of love, with the young teenage witch amazed at her big sister figure’s words. Sherry opens the doors and shouts that she has a new member. Everyone stops as Ooba steps forward, saying she never saw Sherry as a recruiter. Jura points out the familial resemblance, with Sherria amazed at seeing the famed Wizard Saint. He smiles and asks if she wishes to join. She happily states she wants to be in the same guild as her cousin more than anything. With a studious look, Ooba states that her strength will do, then welcoming her to the guild. After a wizard expresses surprise, Ooba spins him for his insolence in questioning her judgment. Sherria squeals in delight, and a new voice silences the other doubters by saying it would be best not to question the old hag once she made up her mind. Lyon walks up and notices Sherry. Sherria blushes at the sight of him, while Lyon admits she’s the spitting image of her cousin. He admits that she’s strong, being able to sense her power. He also states that she has the power to love and care for her friends, like Sherry, and that’s important in Lamia Scale. As Sherria stutters that her love is not as strong as Sherry’s, Lyon ruffles her hair and says it’ll be enough, also welcoming her. Lyon tells his masters that he’s going to meet Yuka and Toby at their latest job, and promises to talk to Sherry and Sherria after he returns. Once Lyon’s left, Jura chuckles that while the boy can be coldly calculating, he’s warm and caring, remembering how distant he was when he first joined. Sherry admits she thinks Lyon is amazing, though not as much as Ren. Sherria pouts that she can’t believe Sherry left him for Ren, asking if her love really is spot-on. Everyone falls over, with Sherry looking in shock. Sherria then exalts Lyon, with Jura laughing at the fact that one Blendy lost interest while another picked up the slack. The flash back ends. Sherria thinks that Lyon is perfect, and since he’s the one who she can give her love to, she can’t allow the torture to continue. She knows she has to act fast against Ukon, or she’ll likely pass out before Sakon beats Lyon to death. The God Slayer starts to weakly crawl, with Ukon mockingly asking if she’ll help her friend, stating she’ll pass out long before reaching him. After Sherria states Ukon shouldn’t underestimate the power of love, he then notices that she reached one of the ice spikes from the pufferfish. Sherria grabs it with her free hand and holds it in the air. When Ukon demands to know what she’s doing, she states she’s risking it all for love. Lyon yells for her to stop, but she drives the spike into her stomach, forcing both her and Ukon to cry out in pain, catching Sakon’s attention enough to stop the beating. Sherria wills herself to stay conscious, declaring herself prepared to die for love, asking if Ukon is. Despite his plea, she stabs herself again, with all the onlooking soldiers shocked at the dedication. Sakon abandons beating Lyon and runs to Ukon, telling him to remove himself. Ukon quickly complies, clearly injured, and fuses back with Sakon. The remaining Ninja glares and then kicks Sherria in the jaw, cursing her for nearly killing his brother. When a redshirt protests she can’t fight, Sakon screams about not caring, asking if they wanna do something about it. Lyon gets to his feet, saying he’ll do something about it, despite a soldier’s protest that Lyon shouldn’t be moving with his injuries. Lyon insists that while he’s fine, Sakon won’t be. The Ninja yells at the threat, saying it didn’t go so well last time. Lyon states he’s finished, adding that he won’t dishonor Sherria risking herself by losing the fight. Sakon laughs that there’s no way the Wizard can beat him in his current state. Lyon smirks that Maker Magic’s greatest strength is versatility, and any Maker Wizard can pull victory with proper magic usage. Lyon then renews the duel with an Ice Make: Water Serpent. Sakon laughs that the attack can’t reach him, countering with a Summoning Jutsu: Rashōmon. Lyon smirks that Sakon made too many careless mistakes, and uses an Expand. Seven other serpent heads sprout and move around the gate, with Lyon revealing it is the Ice Make: Eight-Headed Serpent. Sakon realizes he can’t escape, and screams in pain as the first serpent bites down on him, rising up and tossing him. The other heads give consecutive strikes, with the last driving the Ninja into the ground. Lyon states that Sakon did not heed his advice that there is always someone better, he kept forgetting how versatile Maker Magic is, and he injured a comrade in front of him. Ukon weakly states they need to escape, and the twins vanish with a Kakō. Lyon sighs and states that Sherria getting medical attention takes priority. Lyon then tells the soldiers to get the God Slayer to Medical, and they immediately rush forward. Lyon gasps in pain and requests they get him to one too. Tayuya shouts that it’s time to die, and she will use a new melody to increase her ogres’ capabilities. As the brutes rush, Freed yells for everyone to dodge, which he and the others promptly do. The Ninja laughs at Freed’s sharp eye, saying she’s sure they remember the last time she went Level 2 on their asses. Bickslow yells that it isn’t over, with his ‘babies’ chanting in agreement. Freed tells Bickslow to send the dolls up in the sky, and he quickly does so. Tayuya realizes that they’re trying to get the high ground on her ogres, and asks if the Wizards can last that long, remembering that the doll can’t really damage the ogres. Freed points out that they can be slowed down, with the Ninja scowling that that won’t change anything. Bickslow’s dolls then fire to create a smokescreen, and Tayuya snarls for her Ogres to kill the Wizards. Evergreen then strikes with a Fairy Rifle: Yakshini. While Tayuya is able to dodge that, cursing that Evergreen had something like that up her sleeve, but Freed surprises and punches the Ninja in the stomach. She bends over in pain, cursing that it’s time for the big guns. Tayuya then unleashes her Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia. While Freed moves to stop her, he’s not fast enough to stop Tayuya’s melody, which freezes everyone in place. Tayuya sadistically states that it’s almost impossible to escape from a sound Genjutsu. Bickslow then screams as he feels his hands melting, with Evergreen and Freed screaming for him to snap out of it. Tayuya gloats that it’s hard for the mind to get off of something it can hear. Tayuya keeps playing, savoring every scream that the three make, seeing Freed turn back to normal and Bickslow’s dolls fall. She then notices one of the screams stopping, and Freed is nowhere to be seen. Tayuya gasps as she’s slashed by Freed’s saber, with the Wizard telling her not to underestimate his eye. While they’re usually just for rune-writing, he can decipher all forms of spells, including Jutsu. His Dark Ecriture Eye was able to decipher the Genjutsu like a written code, claiming it will no longer affect him. Tayuya curses as she compares it to developing a poison immunity, with Freed saying she’s absolutely correct. Bickslow and Evergreen collapse, freed from the Genjutsu. Freed states it’s over, but Tayuya scoffs that she’s tougher than that, as are her Ogres, leaping away as she plays her flute. All three Ogres surround Freed, and floor him with a punch to the back before he can form a defensive rune. Tayuya states that since Freed is the only one left, beating him shouldn’t be hard, and she then moves to take out the other two just in case, drawing a kunai. Evergreen tries to get up, knowing they will all die if she doesn’t do something, deciding it’s up to her since Freed is being beaten and Bickslow is incapacitated. She thinks of herself a proud member of the Thunder Legion, but unable to secure victory, calling herself the weakest of the team, remembering how they beat Rustyrose while she could do nothing. She asks how she can call herself the Queen of Fairies if she’s so weak, helpless, and impotent. She then remembers Freed saying that he realized that everyone is necessary, with all contributing to success, from the strong front-liners to the supporters in the rear. He believed that the support fighter is more necessary, doing everything that main fighters can’t and snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. Evergreen realizes that she was always Freed and Bickslow’s support, going ahead and doing what they couldn’t, and decides it’s time to be like the best of support fighters and seize victory. Evergreen gets up, and calls out to Tayuya, who seems surprised she can still fight. The Ninja grins and states that it’s probably better to kill her first. Evergreen gives her own weak grin and promises to take her out. Tayuya rants that Evergreen is way too injured to fight properly, doubting she can get a fast attack of any kind. Evergreen states that she has a last technique, and Tayuya responds by yelling a curse and throwing her kunai forward. It completely misses, with the Ninja growling about her injuries starting to affect her. Tayuya decides to go the old-fashioned way and charges while drawing another kunai. Evergreen starts gathering her Fairy Magic dust, and Freed realizes what she’s trying to do, protesting that if she uses what she hasn’t mastered, it could kill her. Evergreen thinks that she knows, but decides she can’t turn away when Freed and Bickslow need her. Evergreen forms and creates a Fairy Nova: Oberon. It explodes and envelops Tayuya, who screams in pain as her Level 2 form is destroyed, and she falls onto her back, back to normal and defeated. The Rage Ogres also dissipate, allowing Freed to get to his feet and run to Evergreen. Still on her feet, Evergreen gives a weak smile of triumph, then blood starts pouring out of her head, and starts to collapse. Freed is able to catch her, telling his friend to hang on. She smiles and states being support to the two guys is not so bad, and Freed thanks her, deciding not to cry until he gets her to a doctor. Sasuke senses the Chakra signatures vanish, with a satisfied look on his face. Franmalth, with visible disappointment, calls it unbelievable that the four lost. The Demon sighs that he has to start taking the battle seriously to compensate. Sasuke realizes what’s coming, and Franmalth asks if the Uchiha would like to see his friends again. Appearing Characters Sasuke Uchiha Franmalth Gray Fullbuster Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Jūgo Fukuro Franky Jirōbō Kiba Inuzuka (cameo) Naruto Uzumaki (cameo) Kidōmaru Rukia Kuchiki Lyon Vastia Sherria Blendy Sakon and Ukon Sherry Blendy (flashback) Ooba Babasaama (flashback) Jura Neekis (flashback) Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Tayuya Abilities Magic * Maker Magic ** Ice Make Shield ** Ice Bringer ** Ice Make Lances ** Ice Cannon ** Ice Make: Phoenix ** Ice Make: Pufferfish ** Ice Make: Water Serpent ** Ice Make: Eight-Headed Serpent * Jet Ho Ho * Sky God Slayer ** Sky God Bellow ** Sky God Boreas * Fairy Magic ** Fairy Rifle: Yakshini ** Fairy Nova: Oberon * Dark Ecriture ** Eye Jutsu * Chidori * Sharingan ** Susanōō * Arhat Fist ** Crumbling Palm: Secret Technique: Earthshaking Fist ** Shatter Palm ** Tackle Charge ** Crushing Knee ** Slamming Boulder ** Crumbling Palm Secret Technique: Rockslide Charge * Earth Style: Earthquake Slam * Earth Style: Earth Spike * Earth Style: Hidden Mole * Mud Clone * Summoning Jutsu ** Kyodaigumo ** Rashōmon * Ninja Art: Parasitic Blood * Genjutsu ** Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia Hollow Powers * Sonido * Cero Kido * Bakudō #21: Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) * Bakudō #39: Enkōsen Zanpakuto * Sode no Shirayuki Weapons * General Franky * Demon Flute Techniques * General Left * Strong Right * Weapon’s Left * Franky Iron Elbow * Coup de Vent * Franky Radical Beam * Strong Hammer * Coup de Fume (French for Blow Smoke) * Franky Lock * Franky Senor Suplex * Roku no Mai Hakuga Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 65 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Gates Open Next Chapter: Chapter 67 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Revolution Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign